Never sleeping, never dying
by Kuroi Diamond
Summary: SH4. Set after the 'Mother' ending. Returning to South Ashfield heights proves to be a big mistake for Eileen...


_A/N: There is sex in this story. Ridiculously without plot sex. You should not read it if you are under the age of 17 but I know you won't listen to me anyway._

_Will you?

* * *

_

Eileen Galvin held tightly onto Henry Townshend's hands, unwilling to let go. He smiled at her, his caring hazel eyes warm.

"Eileen?" He said in his quiet voice. Eileen thought it matched his eyes… So gentle. She realized she was still holding onto his hands.

"I'm sorry…' She said. "It's just that after everything, I'm kinda hesitant, y'know?" Eileen nodded to room 303. Henry looked thoughtful.

"I know… Maybe we should start looking for some other place…" He spoke softly, his voice like ash.

Eileen shook her head "Wish I could… But I'll never have the money to afford another place of my own. Rent doesn't cost so much here…" She trailed off.

Of course it wouldn't. So many strange and inexplicable things had happened. Disappearances, noises from unoccupied rooms… As the list went on, the incidents became more twisted, more frightening.

"I'm sorry…" Henry said and Eileen shook her head.

"No… Don't feel sorry for me… It'll be okay now." Henry nodded, though he looked unsure. Eileen sighed.

"I'm keeping you from getting back.' She said, removing her hands from his "See you tomorrow?" Henry's reply was a warm smile that told her all she needed to know.

"Bye…" He said, blushing slightly and walking to his room. Eileen wondered if he'd have a hard time going in there by himself.

Henry was such a sweet guy. Eileen had no idea how she had missed that in him before.

She turned her focus to her door and drew the key from her pocket. Her hand was shaking and it took her a few tries to get it into the lock. When it finally slid in, Eileen took a deep breath and turned it slowly.

_Click _the tumblers turned and she opened the door carefully, cautiously…

_It's not like HE'S going to be on the other side… _Eileen shivered. She hadn't meant to think about him… Walter Sullivan… It chilled her to the bone just thinking his name and about what he had done, what he had put them through.

But then again…

Eileen shook her head. No, there would be no 'buts' for Walter Sullivan. She had to start believing he was just an inhuman monster, nothing more and nothing less.

_Besides _she thought as she stepped into her apartment _he's gone. Dead…_ She'd seen it herself. Even though her mind had been blurred, she had come out of her trance in time to see him fall, beaten and bloodied to the ground. He deserved it, yet she had felt no joy in seeing him that way.

_Mom… _She remembered how he had called for his mother and it had broken her heart.

_That's all he wanted… _She thought _He should never have had so much happen to him. Then he might not have killed so many people… _Eileen sighed and it might have sounded like a sob. She leaned against her door and pondered her next move. Her nose caught the scent of something bitter and metallic. She looked around the room. Eileen almost had a heart attack when she saw the swirls and streaks of blood on the carpet, but realized it was her own dried blood. Nobody had bothered to clean it since…

_Who are you? What are you doing in here?_

_Eileen…_

_W-what? Do I know you?_

_You are the Mother Reborn…_

_What the hell are you talking about? Get out!_

_You're going to help free my mother…_

_No! Get away from me!_

Eileen hugged her arms and turned away from the stains on the floor. It all came back to her. The wounds on her back had only just healed and they suddenly stung so intensely, it felt like they'd been freshly carved into her.

Tears sprang into her yellow-green eyes as she remembered how Walter had beaten her to the floor and she'd landed face down. She remembered so clearly how he had straddled her thighs to stop her crawling away and that she'd been so scared he might rape her. Then, she had felt the knife slice into her skin like it was white hot and it had hurt so much she couldn't even scream. But all that time, as he slashed those unforgettable digits into her skin and she lay choking on screams that wouldn't come, Walter had whispered to her in his calm voice. He'd whispered words that were almost comforting…

_Shh, don't cry. It won't take much longer…_

_It's going to be alright soon…_

Why? Because of something she hadn't even remembered until a few days ago? That doll she'd given him… Eileen couldn't believe she was the first person to show him that sort of kindness.

And because of that, he'd tried to kill her.

Eileen fled from the room. She couldn't bare it anymore. Before she really knew what she was doing, Eileen knocked on Henry's door.

"Henry?" She called. Eileen hoped he wouldn't mind letting her stay with him or something. She just couldn't stand being alone at that moment.

No answer.

Eileen knocked a little louder, unable to keep from feeling a pang of nervousness that Henry hadn't yet answered. She jumped with a little gasp as the door creaked open.

"Henry?" He couldn't have gone out, right? She would have heard him leave anyway.

Eileen couldn't see any light through the crack in the door. Gently, she nudged it further open with her foot, unwilling to get closer.

There was indeed no lights on inside, even though the sun had set a few hours ago. Darkness was beginning to creep in faster.

Eileen gulped uncomfortably; she didn't want to go in there. There was _no way _she would… But what if Henry was in trouble? What if he needed help?

"Oh god… Don't make go inside that place. Not in the dark. Please…" She whispered. It was too much for her at that moment.

"_Eileen…" _

She almost reeled back, hearing her name suddenly spoken from the darkness. It was Henry's voice, but raspy… Like something horrible had happened to him. Eileen whimpered, knowing she couldn't just leave him there.

"Henry? Is something wrong?" Her throat was tight, constricted by fear. She trembled as she ventured into the room, praying the door wouldn't slam shut behind her.

There was no reply, just a terrifying choking sound. Eileen couldn't stand to go any further. She was routed to the spot with fear.

"Answer me, Henry!" Eileen moaned. Would she be forced to run away? If she found out later she could have saved him from something, she wasn't sure she would be able to live with herself. Eileen took the tiniest step forwards and suddenly felt someone's breath on the back of her neck…

"Eileen…" Her blood ran cold. That voice. That cold and calm voice… Eileen was choking on her own fear.

If she turned around, would she really see him? Or was she just plain crazy?

The touch of a hand on her shoulder made her whimper. She was gently pushed into the room and saw the light from outside fade out as the door was closed. Now, she was shut in the dark with _him._

He wasn't supposed to be there! He was supposed to be dead and gone. But it seemed Eileen was fated to relive her most horrible nightmare because he was still alive…

"No…" She whispered, he was so close to her. Eileen's head was telling her to run but the fear her heart somehow kept her standing there, vulnerable.

She had to move, had to get out of there. She had to do _something _for god's sake! Why couldn't she move? A shaky gasp escaped Eileen's lips as his arms encircled her waist. She felt him pressed against her back.

"You're finally home, Eileen… Back in my world…" it was definitely the voice of Walter Sullivan, but his words and actions didn't make any sense.

_Is he going to kill me? _

His hands began to roam down her body and Eileen shivered. His touch was so cold that it bled through her clothing, numbing her skin. She wanted to tell him to stop or to ask _why _he was doing it in the first place, but there was a lump obstructing her throat.

Walter's breath caressed her ear, sending further shivers down her spine. Eileen finally found her voice

"You. You're supposed to be _dead!_" She whispered. It made him laugh quietly

"Am I? But you must remember, Eileen…' he suddenly slipped a hand under the material of her shirt

"I was never really alive in the first place."

Eileen bit her lip hard as his cold hand ascended over her flesh and she had to keep from crying out as he drew a nail sharply along her belly.

"Why are you doing this? Stop it!" She moaned but he didn't even seem to hear her.

"The Mother Reborn… As beautiful as she is kind… The holy scripture never said…" Walter seemed to be murmuring more to himself then to Eileen. He could feel her shaking with fear and knew her legs were about to fail her. A tiny smile of satisfaction graced his lips as she leaned against him.

Eileen was horrified that Walter was the only thing supporting her. He began to nuzzle her neck and she wished to god he had just let her fall. She could have crawled away…

"Ah! Don't!" She gasped when his hand dipped low, brushing along the front of her denim skirt. Walter didn't even pause, reaching lower until his hand was touching her bare thighs. Eileen whimpered again and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"It may be a sin, what I want from you… But god must understand.' He whispered, his lips brushing her neck with each word.

"God must understand that I not only want it… I _need _it." As he said it, Walter began to slip his hand between his hand between her thighs.

"STOP IT!' Eileen screamed, now struggling desperately in his hold.

"Henry, help me!"

Walter pulled her back against him and she cried out. It was like when he'd first attacked her; Eileen had been so overwhelmed by how strong he was.

"He can't help you now. Not where he is…" His voice held a slight note of anger that she had tried to escape him. Eileen was terrified of the repercussions it might have for her.

"Don't run from me, Eileen. Remember this is my world…' Walter hissed his grip like a vice upon her arm.

"And in my world, you are mine."

Eileen felt sick, her mind now truly grasping what he meant to do. More tears rolled down her cheeks as he took her shirt and effortlessly ripped it apart at the front, exposing her bra. Eileen whimpered as the torn piece of clothing was discarded at the side and Walter slowly unzipped her skirt and that too was dropped to the floor.

Now shivering in only her underwear, Eileen was paralyzed at the sound of a zipper and knew Walter was taking off that horrible blood-stained coat he always wore.

But if he was distracted, could she escape?

Eileen seized the chance and shoving off his arm from around her waist. He tried to catch her again as she moved forward but Eileen threw herself to the floor, scrambling as fast as she could away from him.

Then, the most horrible thought struck her; if she couldn't see, she had zero chance of finding the door without him finding her first. It was literally pitch black to her, but it seemed as if Walter was able to see.

Eileen paled as his voice spoke directly into her ear;

"I told you not to run, Eileen."

His hands grasped her once more and she was hauled onto her back. Walter straddled her waist and she felt him bend close to her. She knew his face was hovering over hers. Even though she couldn't actually see, Eileen just had to close her eyes.

Walter's lips were suddenly upon hers, kissing her roughly. Eileen could feel the stubble along his jaw prickling her skin. Something about the kiss shocked her, she hadn't expected to feel anything from it really, just more fear, but…

Some cruel power that he or this world held over her made Eileen respond to the kiss. She cursed herself at letting her lips part and allowing him to explore her mouth. It made her feel all the more horrible that she was being made to enjoy it. It cut into her pride that it felt good when his hardness pressed into her and she drove her hips forward to meet his.

Walter pulled back from her lips and ripped her bra off with the same strength he had torn off her shirt with. Eileen gasped sharply as he squeezed her exposed breasts almost hard enough to hurt.

Unable to stop herself, Eileen lifted a shaking hand to tug down the zipper of his pants. Walter smiled, knowing she was overcome by his power now and that nothing could stop him from having her.

Struggling from the tight confines of his pants, Walter turned his attention to her panties. Slowly, he rubbed a hand along the white cotton, drawing low moans of protest from Eileen's throat. He ignored them, beginning to slip the tiny garment down her hips, eventually leaving her naked, pinned beneath him. How he enjoyed the sight of her, panting and vulnerable… _his._

It made him even harder, seeing her like that and he eagerly discarded his own undergarments, sliding them from his hips. Then, he teased her legs apart, his hands traced patterns on the softness of her inner thighs and he felt a tiny pleasure inside as he heard her sigh his name;

"Walter…"

He didn't care that it was the influence of the world forcing her to desire him back. At that moment, all he wanted was to feel himself inside her, feel her drowning in ecstasy beneath him as she submitted further to his power.

Eileen moaned as slid a finger inside her suddenly and Walter felt her growing wetter. Soon, she would be begging for him to enter her, to make her scream, to come inside her…

"Walter! Uhnn!" Eileen gasped as he thrust another finger into her sex, sliding both of them in and out of her. Fear forgotten, all she wanted was for him to make her his.

"P-please… Please!" She almost couldn't believe she was begging him for such a thing.

Smiling, Walter gladly complied with her pleas, removing his fingers from her sex; he then positioned himself at her entrance and thrust inside her hard. He felt her shudder beneath him as her muscles clamped down over his member and he threw his head back in ecstasy as he began to ride her, driving himself deeper into her hot, wet sex.

Eileen cried out or moaned each time he thrust into her. Her head spiraled with just how damn good it felt to have this man inside her, filling her. Walter looked down at the woman writhing beneath him. He drank in the site of her creamy flesh and the expression on her face; Eyes half-closed, lips parted… Just knowing that he would be the only man ever to make her feel this good made Walter want to penetrate her deeper, harder.

He grabbed her hips and with his inhuman strength, lifted her off the floor a few inches, grinding her hips hard to his. Eileen gasped sharply enough to sound as if she were screaming. He could feel his climax nearing and it made him drive into her faster. Walter could hear Eileen's moans become more frequent and knew she was almost ready too.

One last time, he thrust hard inside her before his climax stole his senses completely. Eileen screamed as he came inside her just as her orgasm hit.

For a few seconds, they were still, backs arched with pleasure, rocking slightly before it came to a slow stop and Walter fell back, taking Eileen with him. She landed on top of his chest and the two lay there, unmoving.

It was Eileen who regained her senses first and realized what she had just done.

"Oh, god… No…" She whispered, raising herself off him, eyes closing for a second when her movement caused him to come free from her.

Quickly, she felt around in the unnatural dark, finding pieces of her clothing. Walter watched her through the dark as she clumsily dressed in what she could and fumbled around, unable to find the door. She was sobbing quietly, as if scared the sound would draw more attention to her.

Walter smiled. For now, he would let her return to her own world, just for a little while. She was unable to escape now anyway.

No matter what she did, she would always belong to him.

Eileen suddenly felt a strange sleepiness overcome her. Though she tried to fight it, there was nothing she could do and slipped to the floor, unconscious…

Eyes fluttering open, Eileen sat bolt upright, breathing shallowly.

She looked around wildly and saw she was in bed in her room. Safe.

"A nightmare?' She asked herself, still unsure of things.

"But what a nightmare… Why did I dream something like that?" Eileen felt a weary revulsion as she remembered it.

Shaking it off, she rolled out of bed, stumbling over to the mirror to brush her hair.

_Guess everything is okay… Maybe I'll go over to Henry's. _

With optimistic thoughts in her head, Eileen forgot her nightmare and prepared for her day. When ready, she left the room, a smile gracing her features.

Out the window, in a room across from Henry Townshend's apartment, a lone figure stood at the window. Their grey-green eyes held a note of amusement as they stared intently at Eileen Galvin's room…


End file.
